At present, a glasses leg hinge is one of parts of glasses and plays a role of connecting a glasses leg with a glasses frame. Glasses leg hinges are usually divided into two types, wherein one type is spring hinges which can produce elastic force, and the other type is common counterpart hinges which cannot produce elastic force. The existing glasses leg spring hinges are realized through two manners, wherein one manner is to directly weld a spring hinge at the position of the glasses leg, and the other manner is to widen and thicken the glasses leg, then break and drill the glasses leg and finally mount a spring core in the glasses leg. After these two types of spring hinge structures are used for a long term, the elastic force is weakened and the use of glasses is influenced. In addition, since an additional spring hinge is welded and the thickness and the width of the glasses leg are increased in order to mount the spring core, the glasses leg becomes thicker and larger, not only is the attractiveness of the entire pair of glasses frame influenced, but also the weight of the entire pair of glasses frame is increased, and the glasses wearing comfort of consumers is influenced. Moreover, these structures are complex, the needed manufacturing processes are more and the manufacturing cost of glasses is increased.